


Praise

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Pink Diamond practices an Earth activity she has learned–– the acts of sleep and dreaming–– but a particular way of sleeping and dreaming that she finds pleasure in





	Praise

“We’re so proud of you…”

The golden words that I never thought I would hear from golden lips ghosted around my ear. I shivered; the words themselves sent heat between my legs, and was immediately sensed and tended to by an azure mouth.

Yellow continued to whisper words of praise, grazing my chest, allowing her fingernails to scrape the skin, while her free hand held my leg back for easier access for Blue to work freely. Her tongue slid along my most intimate areas, seemingly shape-shifting over time to slither deeper within me. Something about the intimacy of a part of Blue being engulfed by my body made me grunt and cry out, seeing stars as the ceiling of my quarters fogged above me.

“You deserve all of this, Pink.” Yellow whispered, kissing the shell of my ear all the way down to my neck.

“Oh, stars…” I whimpered. Blue hummed in agreement. I looked down to see her stunning, deep blue eyes gaze into mine as she licked, locking my legs securely around her head for a deeper taste with her hands as soft as Earth clouds.

“Ruling a colony of your own is no easy task.” Yellow cooed, rubbing my chest firmly. “We must reward you more often, shouldn’t we, Blue?”

Blue responded by elongating her tongue within me, and I felt it tilt upwards, pressing at a certain spot that made the projection of my body seize up and my legs begin to tremble. Slowly, torturously, she worked the appendage within me, polishing the facets with her mouth, coming up only to deeply kiss the small gem situated above the slit.

“ _ Oh _ , my… My Diamonds, I––” Yellow held my firmly when my hips bucked upwards. I was close, feeling wetness form underneath me, Yellows heat at the small of my back unhelpful with taming my arousal.

Yellow roughly took my legs and stretched them apart as far as they could go. Blue was enthusiastically taking her time, and I squirmed and jerked and moaned so much my voice went hoarse. I felt the building pressure within me. I felt the heat rise from the core of my gem, to my neck, to my face.

Yellow bit at my ear gently before whispering, “My Diamond.”

I gasped. Liquid began gushing from between my legs.

I woke with a start. Darkness surrounded me, save for the large window overlooking the galaxy. My entire body projection was as hot as lava. I lowered my hand to feel where the derivation of arousal came from–– the shapeshifted human organ. And to my surprise and pleasure, slick met my touch.

They would have me shattered to be practicing such activities–– this I know. I both loved, and hated them. But how, how in the galaxy, in the universe, could I pass up an opportunity? The opportunity of  _ pleasure _ ?

I opened my communicator.

“Yes, my Diamond?” Pearl’s sweet voice responded.

“Hi, Pearl.” I said giddily. “It worked. Please, come inside–– I want you to experience it with me.”


End file.
